


Serenade

by catastrophicmeltdown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicmeltdown/pseuds/catastrophicmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Switzerland catches Austria playing a new piece and asks what it was for. He is sufficiently distracted by Austria. MPreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back for my friend's 18th birthday. She requested Switz/Aus with Austria serenading Switzerland and MPreg. I was only too happy to deliver.

Vash sighed as he heard the familiar strains of Mozart as he walked through the door. Shutting it behind him, he bent down and immediately pulled off his boots. He groaned quietly as his slightly swollen feet were released from their confinement. His boots were snug to begin with, and the swelling had made them borderline uncomfortable.

He made his way to the music room, throwing his boots in the bedroom on his way. He followed the music down the familiar path, hearing it reach it's final crescendo and fading out as he reached the oak door. He silently eased it open, glad that Roderich kept all of his doors well-oiled.

Roderich looked exactly as he had expected, straight-backed and hands hovering over ivory keys. He shut the door and made his way to the loveseat, carefully sitting down. His stomach was starting to get in the way these days.

Roderich obviously hadn't noticed him as he placed his hands back over the keys. Vash leaned back into the couch, waiting for his husband to start playing again.

Vash leaned his head against the couch as nimble fingers flew over the keys in a beautiful melody. The piece was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. It was obvious Roderich had put a lot of effort into the piece. The musicality was astonishing, surpassing anything he had heard of his compositions so far. He briefly wondered what had inspired it.

His thoughts were cut off as a sour note flew out of the texture. Roderich immediately stopped, pulling out a pencil and scribbling on his sheet music.

"Hmm, I thought the F natural would sound odd. But I'll keep it in the other measure. Better progression..."

As he scribbled Vash carefully levered himself out of his seat. He could never resist the man when he was so focused on his music. The beauty of Roderich in his element always turned him on. 

The hormones didn't exactly help, either.

His socked feet made no noise as he snuck up behind Austria. Avoiding the squeaky floorboard that Gilbert had yet to realize always gave him away, he stopped directly behind him. He wrapped his arms around Austria's shoulders, startling the brunet and nearly making him drop his pencil.

"Vash! Don't startle me like that."

Vash only smirked a little as he laid his head on top of Austria's. "What are you composing?"

Roderich stacked the papers and flipped them over, hiding their contents from Vash's eyes. He smiled slightly and said, "It's a surprise. It won't be finished for a while, so don't worry yourself."

He turned to face the Swiss, wrapping his arms around the prominent bulge at his waist. "And how was our daughter today? I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."

Vash chuckled, amused by his husband's excessive worry. Every time he saw the man, he would always ask whether he had any trouble with their little girl. He could only imagine what it would be like when she was finally out and running amok.

"She was fine, Roderich. Other than a few kicks she hardly bothered me." Vash felt the strong kick under Austria's hand and rolled his eyes. Roderich smiled. "Of course, it seems she'll be making up for it now."

Vash maneuvered himself onto the piano bench, making sure he didn't block Austria. "Play it for me."

The other nation raised an amused brow. "I thought I said it wasn't finished."

Vash shrugged. "I don't care. I want to hear what you do have – without that distracting F natural this time."

Roderich chuckled quietly, but turned around and put his sheet music back on the stand. Fingers met well-worn keys and the unfamiliar melody once again filled the music room. He started to sway slightly as the music overtook him again.

Vash only watched as Roderich played, feeling his arousal start a slow burn in him. God, but the man was beautiful when he let the music overtake him.

The music swelled and dimmed, gently coming to an end as the Austrian reached the current end of his composition. The last notes hung in the air, fading completely before either chose to speak.

"It's beautiful." He shifted, trying to relieve a bit of the tightness in his pants. "What's it for?"

Austria shot him an amused look as he said, "I thought I said it was a surprise?"

He smiled slightly and shifted a bit closer. "I'm sorry. You know how distracted I get when you play."

His teasing was rewarded with a light stain of pink across Roderich's cheeks. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, yes, I suppose I do know."

Vash leaned closer, wrapping his arms around Roderich's neck. "Hmm. And what are you going to do about my _distraction_?"

Austria's cheeks flared bright red just before Vash's lips met his. Lips moved together in an old, cherished fight. Vash swiped his tongue across Austria's bottom lip, both letting out a breathy moan as he granted him entrance. Tongues explored lazily, and Austria gently placed a hand behind Vash's head, tilting it back and getting a better angle.

When the need for air became too pressing they broke apart. Both were panting heavily, more than a little aroused.

Austria licked and nipped at Switzerland's neck, pulling breathless moans from the man. He retaliated by swiftly removing his cravat and unbuttoning his shirt, running his hands along the revealed skin teasingly, lingering often on the man's nipples.

Austria gasped and arched slightly. He tried to lay him down on the bench but Vash pushed him back. "Too small," he said.

Austria swiftly stood up, picking him up bridal style and carrying out of the music room. Ignoring the man's protests at being carried, he brought him to their bedroom and laid him on the bed. Austria stripped on his way back to the door, locking it and throwing his clothes in the general direction of the closet.

He turned and found Switzerland naked and waiting for him. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something about _my problem_?"

Austria pounced, and no words were said for the rest of the night.

* * *

The last notes of the completed composition faded as Switzerland with little Annette in his arms on the loveseat remained silent. Roderich turned and asked, "How was it?"

Vash's eyes had a tearful gleam to them. "Did you write that for her? To welcome her?"

"Ja," Austria blushed. "It seemed fitting."

Vash stood and walked over to Austria. He gently cradled his daughter as he kissed his husband softly.

"It's absolutely incredible."


End file.
